This Heart
by MRS.waitforit.STARK
Summary: *Sequel to This Love* Aro doesn't take no for an answer. He will have all four Wild Powers and kill off the Cullens. He's more dangerous than ever, and this time there will be no survivors. Full Summary inside.
1. Prolouge: Broken Wings

This Heart

Summary – Right from the start, Bella Cullen knew that her brand new life as a vampire would not be easy. Her friends are in danger: But from what? They know they are being watched but something is rendering Alice and Edward useless. Then the Volturi begins to get stronger. The power seems to be on their side but with the help of some unlikely characters and long lost friends, the Cullens seem to have a fighting chance in the ultimate war. Or do they?

A/N – Tada! It's here! :D My life is about to get busy because I'm starting my Sophomore year and Volleyball starts tomorrow and… yucky. So my updates may become a bit sporadic.

Also, if you HAVEN'T read "This Love"… then I highly suggest you do or none of this will make sense.

Disclaimer – I don't own Twilight.

**

* * *

**

Prologue: Broken Wings (Flyleaf)

_Last night I dreamed I was chasing a pack of wolves, trying to belong._  
Unknown

Third Persons POV

**

* * *

**

Leah wasn't one to care about people or things. She was just there, floating around in this fucked up life she was supposed to live, or something like that. But shit, at the moment, she was content with bugging Jacob.

Leah liked Jacob – within reason, of course. Jacob was probably the only other person she knew who was living a life just as fucked up as hers. The only other person Leah could think of was Bella Cullen; and she wasn't even technically a person. But Leah wouldn't be caught dead sympathizing with a leech lover.

Speaking of leeches…

Out of nowhere that red headed bitch slammed into Jacob, immediately crushing his ribs. Leah panicked for a split second, and then rose on her hinds, howling. Automatically, over 17 other thoughts joined hers and then began running.

Sam took as leader; he still had that alpha instinct running through him, despite the fact that Jacob kicked his ass. That bugged Leah, but now wasn't the time to be spazzing about a lost relationship that happened years ago.

Sam barked orders. The younger wolves – this including Leah's dumb little brother – were to get Jacob home.

Jacob, who wasn't breathing. Jacob, who was bleeding. Jacob; the alpha of the pack! If he died, Leah would be taking orders from Sam again. _Fuck that!_ Leah thought.

Leah was running. The sickeningly sugary smell of the red head was headed west, towards the beach. _Aw, hell no! She is NOT getting away from me!_ Leah pushed herself harder and harder until she caught sight of the stinky bitch that is ruining everything. That bitch was _fast_. She was inching further away no matter how hard Leah pushed and pushed.

The tree line was thinning. The salty smell of the ocean mixed in with the stench of blood sucker. Leah's muscles screamed for a break.

The red head slammed on the brakes, skidding to a stop on the edge of the cliff. She whirled around, a wide grin spread across her baby doll face. _Perfect_, Leah began to close in on the vampire, a snarl building in her chest; behind her, Embry roared with anger – that was his best friend being carted away back there.

The red head grinned wider. "Bye bye, puppies." She sneered; then flipped gracefully off the side of the cliff backwards. Leah skidded to a halt, one paw going over the edge before she managed to back herself away from the edge. Snarls of protest echoed around her; everyone thinking the same thing, _she got away, bitch got away!_

Below her, the vampire swam gracefully away.

**

* * *

**

Sorry it's a bit short. It's just the prologue. Review and the first real chapter will be update faster than fast.


	2. Chapter 1: Actions & Motives

This Heart

Summary – Right from the start, Bella Cullen knew that her brand new life as a vampire would not be easy. Her friends are in danger: But from what? They know they are being watched but something is rendering Alice and Edward useless. Then the Volturi begins to get stronger. The power seems to be on their side but with the help of some unlikely characters and long lost friends, the Cullens seem to have a fighting chance in the ultimate war. Or do they?

A/N – Sorry! I was taking a mini vacation so I could focus on volleyball. Plus I just got Sims 3 for my birthday… I was enjoying the coolness of that game.

Also, if you HAVEN'T read "This Love"… I highly suggest you do or none of this will make sense. Also, if you haven't noticed, my chapters are named after songs. I ALSO highly suggest you look them up. I don't name the chapters after songs because it sounds cool, they really are good songs.

Disclaimer – I don't own Twilight.

**

* * *

**

1. Actions and Motives (10 years)

_I cannot stand being awake; the pain is too much.  
_Unknown

Bella's POV

**

* * *

**

_Cowards die many times before their deaths; the valiant never taste of death but once. Of all the wonders that I yet have heard, it seems to me most strange that men should fear; Seeing that death, a necessary end, will come when it will come._

Jacob screamed. I buried my face in Edward's marble chest, wincing. Edward had told me not to blame myself. How could we have known that Jacob was in the wrong place at the wrong time? Alice couldn't see him; Alice couldn't even see the person who had attacked Jacob.

I peered from Edward's chest just as Jacob screamed again. I cringed away; someone snorted. A wolf, I presume. This was the first time I have been on the reservation since my resent transformation. Some accepted my choice, others resented it. They didn't understand that I truly did care about Jacob!

Carlisle walked form the house; Billy Black on his trail. "He'll be fine; already healing." The werewolves standing opposite of us visibly relaxed after Carlisle shared the good news. The tension flowing between us seemed to have diminished. Beside me, Edward nodded and pulled out a sleek cell phone; he began to text away.

Carlisle turned to Sam. "Would you be willing to show us where you found Jacob? I would like to catch the scent of the vampire. My other sons will be joining us also." _That explains the cell phone_, I thought randomly.

Sam turned to Embry, Jared, and Quil; He nodded once towards them, and then turned back to Carlisle. "They will show you the spot."

"It was some red-headed chick; fierce, like a lioness." Jared said. Quil meowed in a mocking manor. Edward, however, responded to Jared's word by tensing up. He shared a quick glance with Carlisle, and then looked to his left.

"Emmett's thoughts couldn't scream any louder." He muttered angrily. I started giggling under my breath as the lumbering giant and graceful blond bounded to Edward's side.

"I must say, you guys keep a nice reservation; much nicer than any of the other ones I have seen." Emmett mused.

Embry snorted and muttered about wolves being kings and only deserving the best. He and the other two disappeared into the bushes; they returned in full wolf form. The light brown colored wolf nodded towards the woods then took off running, the chocolate brown and gray wolves following closely behind. I sped off. I was, by far, the fastest one in our little search group. Edward was closely behind my, the other three Cullens in the group followed lazily.

Right outside now-void border, the wolves came to a halt and the five of us followed suit. Carlisle walked out towards Jacob's spilt blood – I tried to ignore it; the smell revolted me but the sight of it drove me crazy. He stood up. "Emmett, Jasper – follow the trail in which she came from. Edward, Bella and I will follow the trail the wolves chased her on." He turned to Edward. "I think the scent belongs to Victoria."

"It is unusual for nomads to follow the Volturi. She wouldn't have randomly attacked Jacob without their orders." Edward shook his head.

"The Volturi sent her?" I panicked.

"Who said the nomad was with the Volturi? She could have returned to the area and panicked at Jacob…" Jasper suggested.

"No, she wouldn't have returned. We told Laurent – "

Emmett interrupted Carlisle's logic. "To stay the hell away!"

"Exactly."

I tossed my hand up in the air, frustrated. "Well great. So this is officially my fault."

"Bella it is not your fault. The Volturi are the one's picking the fight." Edward soothed. Emmett and Jasper took off to the east, Edward and I headed west, Carlisle catching up after he thanked the wolves. The trail was very faint, almost completely obscured by wolf stench; and beside the point, it was entirely useless.

The trail led us to the edge of the cliff.

"Who is Victoria?" I demanded.

"She and her coven of three interrupted a family baseball game when you were only seven." Carlisle stated. Oh. Right.

"We should head back," Edward started. "Emmett and Jasper reached the end of the trail." We took off running back towards the bloodspot where we met the other two.

"The trail ends at the roadway." Jasper informed. "I think there is more than one. A whole car-full, two even."

"Aro is a thorough person." Carlisle nodded. "Two cars filled with talented guards wouldn't surprise me."

"It's not safe here. We need to hide. With Bella's shield, it would be nearly impossible for them to find us." Edward reasoned.

"Shh! Listening ears." Jasper motioned to the surrounding woods.

"I don't hear anyone." Edward countered.

An uneasy feeling crept over my skin. I felt like I was being watched, and it was only worse out here in the woods. "Can we go home?" I shivered.

Edward stared into the trees for a moment, his face screwed up in concentration. I looked in the same direction as he was and I shivered again. I felt eyes staring right back at me. I took a step closer, then a squirrel shot out of the bushes and skirted up the side of a tree. I jumped backwards, fear coursing through me.

I turned on Edward. "Didn't you hear the thoughts? That scared me!" Edward frowned while Emmett and Jasper snickered at me.

"No, actually, I couldn't. I usually do, though I don't pay much attention to them. They have short attention spans." Edward frowned. "I could smell the squirrel, but I didn't pay attention. There's a squirrel five trees to the north" Too common to pay attention to.

I stared into the forest for a moment longer; I turned to Edward. "Let's go before a chipmunk scars Emmett for life."

We ran for home.

**

* * *

**

"I can't see a goddamn thing with those dogs running around!" Alice screeched. "Do you know how unsettling it is to not see you?" She clutched Jasper's hand.

"What does this mean? If you can't see anything and Edward can't hear any thoughts then they have to have a shield of some sort." Rosalie glared at the floor.

"But I can see around Bella's shield." Alice protested.

"Perhaps we should run patrols. If we can't see or hear, then we can smell." Emmett grinned.

"Patrols? Yes, because that is at the top of my to do list." Rosalie snorted.

"Maybe not your to do list, but it should be at the top of your stay alive list." Carlisle said. "Jasper, Emmett? Take the first patrol. I don't think we should patrol with our mates, we tend to get…. Distracted."

**

* * *

**

I know, I know. It was a very filler chapter, and unusually short for me.

_Cowards die many times before their deaths; the valiant never taste of death but once. Of all the wonders that I yet have heard, it seems to me most strange that men should fear; Seeing that death, a necessary end, will come when it will come. _– This quote is from the play "Julius Caesar" and it belongs to Shakespeare. The quote is also the theme for the story.

Also, I did not intend to offend any Native American's by making Emmett say this - "I must say, you guys keep a nice reservation; much nicer than any of the other ones I have seen." – I have only been on one reservation before and it wasn't very well kempt. I am in no way being racist.


	3. Chapter 2: Waiting

**This Heart**

**Summary **– _Right from the start, Bella Cullen knew that her brand new life as a vampire would not be easy. Her friends are in danger: But from what? They know they are being watched but something is rendering Alice and Edward useless. Then the Volturi begins to get stronger. The power seems to be on their side but with the help of some unlikely characters and long lost friends, the Cullens seem to have a fighting chance in the ultimate war. Or do they?_

**A/N** – _HI! I changed the summary, but I didn't change the plot._

**Disclaimer** – _I don't own Twilight. I don't own the lyrics to "Your Love Is My Drug" by Ke$ha._

**

* * *

**

2. Waiting (Green Day)

_It is in your moments of decision that your destiny is shaped. _  
Anthony Robbins

**

* * *

**

**JANE**

_Maybe I need some rehab, or maybe just need some sleep. I got a sick obsession… _

"Jane, turn that insidious music off." My brother has been groaning and moaning this whole trip. If I have to constantly stare at boring, rainy, moss covered trees than I might as well _try_ to enjoy it. And if this is the _only_ station that will come in as we drive through this soppy wasteland, than I shall keep it on. _Loud. _

I whirled around in my seat and in seconds, Alec was on the floor writhing in pain. He clutched his forehead as though he had a migraine and gasped. "Please…"

I turned back towards the road I was supposed to be watching and Alec sat up, free of pain.

"Fine. Keep the music on."

_What you got, boy, is hard to find. I think about it, all the time…_

Out of nowhere a dripping wet, feline vampire darted into the road. I slammed on the brakes and she jumped out of the way. I growled and rolled the window down. "Why. Are. You. _Wet_?" I demanded.

"The puppies tried to kill me. Apparently they are afraid of water." Victoria smirked gleefully. Nothing excited her more than the thrill of the chase.

"This is an Aston Martin. You're covered in _sea water_" I protested.

She rolled her eyes at me. "Alright, fine. I'll run behind you."

I drove away without another word.

What in the world inspired Aro to send me _here_ with a bunch of whiny newborns and nomads? Is he trying to torture me? What have I done to him? I was always there, his number one faithful servant. I was there when his "wife" failed to please him.

I have let my childish nature get ahead of me. _You desire to please master? _Of course! _Then shut up and drive! _

Fine then. Be that way.

_My friends think I've gone crazy, my judgments getting' kinda hazy…_

"Where to, sister?"

We have been silently watching the Cullens. We cannot take action, just watch and report. How I wish I could tear the head off of Isabella Cullen. I would capture her ashes and keep them as a prize of sort!

My phone buzzed. A text from Master. A recently changed and quite useless newborn introduced him to texting. He broke 5 different phones within the first day but he now had the hang of it. A simple text, giving me the directions of my next stop.

The sun sank as I sped through British Columbia. The sun rose again I sped through the border between Yukon and Alaska. Signs passed by; I ignored the petty arguments in the backseat. I reached the only sign I would ever pay attention to.

_Fairbanks, 20 miles. Denali National Park, 170 Miles._

**

* * *

**

**Bella**

Edward fingered one of his pawns, and then his hand retreated. Alice smirked. "I win either way."

"It's just a pawn." I muttered. Edward pushed the little useless chess piece foreword. It had taken him twenty minutes to decide to move that. Jacob sat beside me, already able to move around. Carlisle predicted another hour or so and he would be as good as new. His thumbs moved quickly over the Xbox controller as he killed another zombie.

Emmett cussed as more zombies swarmed. Rosalie flipped through a magazine lazily. Alice moved a pawn of hers forward with confidence.

I couldn't sit still.

The morning had passed quickly. The afternoon was dragging. Jasper and Emmett had combed the woods again but nothing, not a single clue had shown up.

What the hell was going on.

Alice couldn't see anything. She had written the attack on Jacob off. She blamed the wolves' involvement. But shouldn't she have seen something by this time? Shouldn't Edward have caught Victoria's thoughts? He had been able to hear Jacob's thoughts.

I was looking at the bigger picture. Something was interfering with their powers. A scary thought; there was something out there who could block out both Alice and Edward. Jasper too? Now that I think about it, Jasper would have brought it up if he caught a sliver of emotion that he did not recognize.

Or maybe he couldn't discern between family members and strangers?

Was I really even feeling eyes on the back of my neck.

"Can I shift yet, Doc? I mean, come on! Alpha's have stuff to do, we don't just sit around." Jacob began whining away.

"No, you cannot send your pack out tonight; that will block off everything!" Alice declared. "Check mate."

"I haven't even moved yet." Edward murmured.

"My pack is just as threatened by this Volturi as you are." He tapped the bandages wrapped around his injuries. "Or did you forget I was nearly killed?"

"But Jasper is on patrol tonight." Alice whimpered.

"You can see humans because you were one. You can see vampires because you are one. You can't see Jacob because you aren't a half breed. But, what if you can't see Jacob because you never _drank_ Jacob." I babbled.

Immediately the room filled with protests.

"Ew, mutt blood probably tastes as bad as it smells." Rosalie muttered.

"That's barbaric!" Esme gasped.

"Hey, that would kill me Bells!" Jacob pouted. "You could have just kindly asked me to leave."

"It's just a suggestion. Okay?" Gosh.

Silence rang out in the room.

Seth bounded into the room, all smiles and grins. "Hey guys! Whatcha doing?"

"Talking about eating Jacob." Rosalie smirked.

"Oh, that's…. different. Hey, Esme made spaghetti! Hehe…" He shuffled into the kitchen glancing at Jasper suspiciously. Esme, however, grinned happily. She kept teasing me, saying "Now I don't have a reason to use the kitchen." And then Seth started showing up and Carlisle is puzzled by their never ending appetite.

It began to look dark out. Jasper and Emmett rose, looking bored. "Yay, patrols. So much more fun than slaying zombies." Sarcasm: Emmett's shiny new play toy. Everything was laced with sarcasm these days.

We watched them walk into the woods, shoving each other the whole way there. Alice looked worried and Rosalie went back to her magazine, feigning disinterest.

Seth sat by Jacob. "Leah wants to run." He muttered. "She yelled at me, 'Go call Jacob and tell him to get off his ass and order us around.'" Seth overdramatically mimicked her voice. Edward reset the chess pieces and Alice made the first move. Jacob turned on a sitcom; slaying zombies just wasn't fun without Emmett.

"They can't run. Not with Jasper out there. I have to watch." Alice scanned the future. "Don't move that piece, stupid move Edward."

"It's just a pawn!" I shouted again. Ridiculous.

"Why are we not doing anything about these vampires?" Seth asked.

"Because nothing shows up. Not in the future, not within my range of hearing, no scents; nothing." Edward moved a random pawn.

Seth sighed and stared at his already cleared plate. He had even licked the sauce off. "Hey Blondie, Embry told me a good joke!"

"Seth, I'm married to Emmett. I have heard them all." She insisted.

"Why to blondes have TGIF written on their shoes? 'Toes Go In First'" Both Seth and Jacob burst into laughter.

Rosalie threw her magazine at Seth. Seth's hands shot up to protect him. "Ouch, Blondie. Thanks for the paper cut." Blood dribbled from Seth's finger onto his plastic plate. He licked the cut, leaving a pink scar in place.

"Rosalie, it was just a joke." Esme chided.

_Don't look at it, Bella._ I chanted. It smelled revolting, but blood was blood. And that was _definitely_ blood. Seth set the blood spattered plate on the coffee table and Rosalie selected a new magazine, her disinterested composure returning.

"She is so blonde that she studied for a blood test… and failed." Jacob muttered. Okay, even I had to laugh at that.

"No!" Alice gasped just as the door flew open. Jasper walked in supporting a sobbing strawberry blonde who I vaguely remembered. Behind them came Emmett and a pretty blonde.

"What happened?" Esme stood up, ever the concerned one. Edward's face contorted as thoughts were read and the strawberry began to sob even harder. The blonde's face became overrun with grief. "Carmen and Irina are dead." She murmured.

I remembered them now. Tanya and Kate, from the Denali coven.

"What?" Carlisle's shock induced my own shock. Dead? Huh? "Where is Eleazer?"

"Volturi!" Tanya wailed.

"Alice?" I asked, fear swirling in the pit of my stomach. She shook her head, eyes wide and upset.

I knew it. The Volturi had found a power, a good one. One who will block out Edward and Alice. One who can hide everyone, and we were rendered useless. Now they had Eleazer. He can find them more gifts, powerful gifts. And along with being useless and powerless, we will be ashes.

"Why can't I see this?" Alice screeched.

"Are there other shape shifters?" Jasper comforted Alice.

Alice glowered. "Well I'm sick of this… Uselessness!" She snatched that plate and licked it.

"Ew." Emmett whispered.

Alice shuddered then smiled. "I can see you! Nadia has an… interesting surprise for you. But I still can't see Aro." She frowned.

"Curious." Carlisle commented.

Tanya wailed. "That doesn't help anything!" Esme hurried over and hugged Tanya; it was in Esme's nature to offer comfort.

"The Volturi has Eleazer." Edward reminded us of the most recent issue.

"What is Eleazer?" Jacob asked.

"Not 'what', who!" Kate glowered. "He can tell what a human or vampire's power is. A power that is very useful to the Volturi at the moment."

"Useful so they can replenish their guard with new, powerful, strong vampires." Jasper added.

"And so they can find Wild Powers." I suggested.

Seth pouted "We're screwed."

I wondered if Seth was right?

**

* * *

**

So the end is a bit rushed… But hey, it's a chapter!


	4. Chapter 3: Across the Universe

This Heart

Summary – Right from the start, Bella Cullen knew that her brand new life as a vampire would not be easy. Her friends are in danger: But from what? They know they are being watched but something is rendering Alice and Edward useless. Then the Volturi begins to get stronger. The power seems to be on their side but with the help of some unlikely characters and long lost friends, the Cullens seem to have a fighting chance in the ultimate war. Or do they?

A/N – Um. This is going to be a filler chapter that hopefully will slow the story down.

Disclaimer – I don't own Twilight.

**

* * *

**

3. Across the Universe. (The Beatles)

_Everything that comes from night  
Comes within your shining light.  
Love is in your name each night.  
_**Enya**

**

* * *

**

"You're still a messy eater." Edward commented. I glared at him and wiped the blood off my lips.

"Yea, well…" There was no good comeback for a comment like that.

He chuckled happily. "Someday you'll be able to sneak in a quick hunt and then wear the same clothes to school."

"When will I ever go to school?" I asked.

He frowned. "We have matriculated a lot. And besides, you have never graduated from high school. Once you are under control, you will have to graduate."

"Why?" I complained, picking myself off the ground and hurried to his side. "High School is boring… A waste of my time."

"Would it be boring with me?" He said.

"No… Yes… No…" I frowned. "I don't know."

He laughed and then wrapped an arm around my waist. "Happy Halloween."

My mind reeled. Halloween, already? It seems like just yesterday, I had opened up my eyes, struck by the beauty and clarity of my new world. "Are we going trick or treating?"

He smiled. "No… We have no use for candy."

"You could go as Dracula and I could go as Mina" I started laughing. "Jacob could go as Beowulf!" We started laughing.

"But Mina married Jonathan Harker, not Dracula." Edward frowned.

I scoffed. "Vampires are better."

"We can agree to disagree." Edward murmured. What does he have against his own species? What a masochist. Though I do love him so. "I would like to show you something I found." He took my hand and we began running.

Shortly after, we burst into the most beautiful meadow ever. The ground was covered in purple and yellow wild flowers. The grass came knee high, but it was starting to die with the onset of late fall. "Wow." That was an understatement. "Where did you find this?"

"Alice did. She said I should take you here."

"It's beautiful."

"There's something else too." There was more? How on Earth? Still holding my hand, he slowly made way across the amazing meadow. He was headed towards one tree in particular. The tree was a Weeping Willow, its long branches brushing the ground. He moved the branches aside and I stepped beneath the canopy.

The light was muted here, but I still saw perfectly. I looked up, the gray and clouded light shimmering through the leaves. Edward grabbed my hand and led me to the trunk of the tree.

I didn't know what I was staring at.

A heart was carved onto the twisted and aged trunk. Inside were two initials. An R and a C. Edward looked at me. "Renee and Charlie Swan…"

Oh.

I sunk to the ground, unable to process this. I was sitting where my parents once stood, where they once breathed. Was I alive when this happened? Was I here?

Edward sat beside me. And for the longest time we just sat there, staring at the tree, at the initials. I tried to surface a memory, a sound… Anything that would tie me to them. The people I didn't know, yet the people who created me.

Renee… Renee? Who was she? Was her hair brown, her eyes soft, did her smile resemble mine?

More importantly, where did she go? Why couldn't she be here?

Charlie… The name is foreign. Was he reserved like myself? Did he where his heart on his sleeve?

Maybe there is a Heaven. A place to watch the people you left behind on Earth. Maybe they are watching me now.

Esme once told me that the Angels were lonely, so they took my parents. I remember that.

Why not someone else's parents?

I looked up at Edward, who was of course watching me. His eyes were training on my face, trying to catch a flicker of an emotion. I let the question show in my eyes. He let out a long sigh.

I turned back to the tree. _Why_?

I lay back against the tall grass, looking up. "Do you miss your parents?"

"Very much. Esme and Carlisle are everything I could ever have wanted, but…"

"I never got to know them." I whispered.

"I don't remember my parents much either. Few memories stick out in particular…" His eyes looked far away.

I had to get out. I stood up in one fluid motion and pushed out of the branches of the weeping willow. Edward was right on my heels. I stood in the center, examining every inch of the meadow. My parents loved this place, and now it was mine. That's when I spotted it, tied to a gnarled tree trunk, yellow and fading with age. It was nearly unintelligible, but my eyesight was helpful.

Police tap.

Do Not Cross – The bold letters screamed at me, and I put two and two together.

"They died here." I realized.

"Yes," Edward said reluctantly. "This is the spot."

I shook my head, breathing heavily even though I did not need air. "We can leave." Edward murmured. "We could go home. Or… There is one other thing to show you."

"Is it another gravesite?" I growled darkly.

He winced and I filled with regret. I muttered a sorry and mentally cursed myself. No need to yell at Edward, it was not his fault. "No." He said. "It's your house."

I turned towards him, shocked. A smile flitted across his face and he led me a half a mile south of the meadow. The house was falling apart, the siding was deteriorating away. One of the windows was broken and the backyard hadn't been mowed in years. I approached the door. I touched the handle and the door swung forward a few inches. The door jamb had been busted.

Stepping into the house was like stepping into a ghost town. There was literally nothing there. No furniture, no decorations, no memories. A long strip of yellow flowered wall paper had been stripped from the kitchen wall. The yellow cabinets were dirty and some were left open. Candy wrappers and an empty pizza box lay on the floor.

"The mess is due to Forks teenagers. They like to spend the night here. Apparently it is haunted." Edward explained. I growled and moved into the living room next. It was also empty and dirty. I climbed a set of rickety stairs to the second level. One bathroom. A larger, bland room, and a smaller room with pink paint on the walls. I assumed it was mine.

I moved across the room, rain spattered across the bay window, which looked out into the street below. Down on the street, a boyish teenager in sweats stopped to breathe. He looked up at me.

"Shit." I muttered, jumping backwards. "He shouldn't have seen that. Let's get out of here."

Edward took my hand again and seemed to fly back into the meadow. I collapsed onto the now wet grass. Too much had happened today. Can vampires get headaches? "I don't know if I miss them or not." I moaned.

"We all miss someone. You're just confused because you don't know them."

"I don't even know what happened to them."

Edward pulled me into his arms and we laid there together, letting the rain soak our clothes through and through.

"Halloween fell on a Monday." I realized randomly.

He chuckled. "Poor poor high school students, their plans have been foiled."

"What plans?"

"It is called 'Trick' or Treat, correct?"

"I have never egged a person's house." I muttered. "It's rude."

"Emmett has."

"Oh boy."

"He broke a window." We both laughed at that. "He offered to pay for it to be fixed. I think the owner of the house was more scared of Emmett's size rather than upset about the broken window and egg yolk mess."

"Does Emmett break everything?" I rolled over, propping my head up on my elbows.

"Yes." He smiled. "Are you still going to dress up as Mina tonight?"

"Oh, Dracula!" I sighed dramatically.

"Then, I give you life eternal. Everlasting love. The power of the storm. And the beasts of the earth. Walk with me to be my loving wife, forever." He quoted.

"You would have that book nearly memorized." I said playfully, "Though I do not know how to respond to that. The Bella in me wants you to take your clothes off. But Mina thinks I should sigh dramatically once again and nod my head like a bobblehead doll."

"The Edward in me agrees with the Bella in you."

**

* * *

**

**Third Person POV**

Unbeknownst to Edward and Bella, the next morning, a crowd had gathered around a student, who was talking all about Bella – he just didn't know it.

"I swear to God, I saw her there!" He insisted.

"Shut up, Mike. The place is not haunted." A pimply teenager retaliated.

"She looked just like Mama Swan, except, like, super fucking hot."

"Mike, you're such a pig!" A bubbly brunette scoffed. "You just called a ghost 'hot'" _I'm hotter. _She thought vainly.

"She was there! In the window! I am _not_ lying."

"Okay, Mikey, put a cork in it. Since dumb ass Mr. Varner decided to pile us with homework yesterday, and we all had a crappy Halloween, we should spend the night at Swan House this weekend and proved Mikey wrong. There is no hot ghost in that house." An African American student said.

"I'm out, I have a date with Ben." A geeky girl muttered. _In truth, I just don't want to trespass._ She shook her head at the stupidity of her fellow friends.

Every student but Angela agreed. The group of five set their plans for Friday night.

"I know I saw that ghost." Mike muttered as the conversation shifted to the assignment Mr. Varner had given out yesterday.

In the middle of the forest, inside the hidden white mansion, Bella thought about the boyish teen that had seen her. What on Earth did that boy think of her? _Did he think me a ghost?_ She wondered.

_Was he really that far off to think that?_

**

* * *

**

YES! Finished! Review and the next chapter will be up tomorrow!


	5. Chapter 4: Newborn

This Heart

Summary – Right from the start, Bella Cullen knew that her brand new life as a vampire would not be easy. Her friends are in danger: But from what? They know they are being watched but something is rendering Alice and Edward useless. Then the Volturi begins to get stronger. The power seems to be on their side but with the help of some unlikely characters and long lost friends, the Cullens seem to have a fighting chance in the ultimate war. Or do they?

A/N – HOLY HAPPY! Thank you reviewers! This is a major improvement to chapter 2, where one measly review was submitted!

Disclaimer – I don't own Twilight.

**

* * *

**

4. Newborn (Muse)

_The tongue sharp like a knife… kills without drawing blood.  
_Buddha

Bella's POV

**

* * *

**

I visited the grave every single day. Most days I went with Edward, once I went with Alice, and she brought flowers. But today, this quiet Friday evening, I was alone. It was dark and unusually warm. A layer of fog snaked through the trees, but I sat quietly beneath the willow tree branches.

I continued to try and resurface memories, but nothing came up. I had found a newspaper articles at the library that announced my parents marriage, my birth, and my parents death. My parent's death was a bit famous. Forks hardly ever have homicides, and this one was odd. According to the newspaper article, their necks were snapped, as were many other bones, and they had bleed to death.

I wonder who had killed them.

Maybe my mother had a boyfriend in high school, but my father came along and swept her off her feet. In a jealous rage, this other boyfriend killed them both…

But why didn't he take me?

I lay there beneath the tree, just wondering.

Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed that the dark clearing had lit up with faint yellow glow. I sat up. It was coming from the direction my parent's house was. I stood up and began to walk.

As I drew nearer, the voices grew louder.

"Shut up, Mike!" Someone whined. "God, it's so creepy in here."

A loud bang rang out. "The cabinets are empty."

"We can order pizza."

"I wanna go home."

"Hey! Mama Swan! Come out; come out, wherever you are!"

My walk sped up and my anger spiked. I bushed tree branches out of the way and I stood in the clearing, the kitchen illuminated with the glow of flashlights and kerosene lamps. I walked to the door of the house. As I drew nearer, their scents grew stronger.

My throat engulfed in flames.

_Such a sweet scent, it could be yours, your flames could be soothed…._

I threw the door open. Immediately five different teenagers shone their flashlights upon me, "Oh, shit. She's real."

I picked up the one closest to me and I threw him against the wall, his body crumpled. "Eric!" Someone screamed, but I moved onto the next one, snapping his neck cleanly. I bashed the skinny blondes head into the wall, her skull splitting and the fresh blood spread throughout her hair, dribbling warmly against my fingers.

Someone was hitting me. I turned and my crazed, black eyes met his. The boyish teenage jogger brought his fist upon my cheek and the bones smashed instantly. The brunette had collapsed to the ground sobbing. I weighed my options quickly… _I don't think she will run_.

My teeth sunk into his neck.

I hit his jugular, the blood spurting against the back of my throat and it filled my mouth. He was drained in seconds, his ice cold and dead body crumpling to the ground in an unnatural way. The flames were soothed but my need wasn't gone. I turned on the blond again – her scent had been nagging me. Her blood was gone faster; she had already lost so much to the head wounds.

I picked another teenager up, the blood dribbling over the corners of my mouth, down my chin. The other one was bleeding from the back of his head, as I rested his head in the crook of my arm to make his neck at easier access… His blood stained my long sleeve shirt.

She moaned and cried and shook in the corner of the house, he face shiny and streaked with tears. "No, no, no…" She moaned.

Her fear made her blood smell even sweeter.

Her racing heart caused the blood to spatter across my face and she too, joined her friends.

I was gorged with blood, too much, but not enough. I looked at the carnage spattered across the room, my own shirt and the bodies. The random flashlights scattered about the room made it look even creepier.

I just killed five humans.

I sunk to the ground. I killed them…

I backed away horrified, turning to sprint through the open door, I ran head long into a familiar set of arms and I sobbed. Another set of light, feathery fingers ran through my hair and her soothing words lulled me as I disappeared into my own quiet world where nothing could ever hurt me.

**

* * *

**

**Alice**

I was sucked into the mind of another so fast.

_The screams that filled the room, and all the blood, who was that girl? She threw my friend against the wall, she snapped their necks and then… She was eating Mike. Why? Why? I screamed, I sobbed, and Lauren was the next to go. She saved me for last. Why?_

_Because I was alive… She killed the other instantly, but I was still alive. Her lips were ice cold, her teeth were sharp and then unimaginable pain screamed through every nerve. I struggled against her iron grip, but that only furthered the pain._

_Slowly my vision faded out… The pain was still there, but I wanted to sleep…_

"No! Bella!"

Why was I always too late?

Edward cradled the silent Bella. "I'm going to take her home." He nodded at the house. "Find a cover up."

I peered into the house and cringed backwards. "Jeez, Bella just _destroyed_ these humans." Emmett muttered. Jasper, however, moved around the room, assessing the carnage.

"Burn it." He said.

"With what explanation?" I moved over to a crumpled human. I recognized her as the blonde who was killed second. Her blue eyes were glassy and her hair was more of a pink color. Near her was a blonde teen with glassy brown eyes and a large chunk of flesh taken out of his neck.

"Restart the gas, and then burn it down. Blame it on a gas leak explosion." Jasper kicked aside a kerosene lamp, the flame flickering out.

"Oh, shit!" Emmett scrambled backwards. "That one moved, ew, it's alive."

I rolled my eyes. "Hit him over the head." Jasper broke the kerosene lamp poured it near a freshly broken gas line. Emmett and I scampered outside and I turned the gas on just as Jasper ran into the trees, Emmett followed.

I scampered away as the flames engulfed the house.

**

* * *

**

_Bella_

Bellow me the water swirled pink. My clothes clung to me, soaked with water. Steam filled the bathroom. I let the water wash it away.

It wasn't washing away the fact that they were dead.

_Why do you care?_

Is it not obvious? Families are torn apart by me.

_It's not like you knew them._

I sat on the floor of the shower and I removed my shoes. The water turned black with mud. I tossed them outside of the curtain and peeled my socks off. They were still white, perfect and pristine. I rung the water out and tossed them aside too. My jeans were stuck to my skin and they were hard to get off. They added to the pink water.

My shirt, my bra, my underwear with the word _Tuesday _sown on the front, even thought it was now early Saturday morning.

I poured the cucumber melon body wash onto the washcloth and that turned pink as well. Lather, wash, repeat.

My hair smelled like strawberries.

The water was now clear.

_I still don't see your depression. It is completely unnecessary_.

It's murder.

_People get killed all the time, but you don't fawn over them._

I didn't kill them.

"Who are you talking to?"

I jumped, gasping in surprise. "No one!" I answered.

Edward sighed. "Are you going to step out of the shower? It's been off for the last five minutes." I looked down and realized that the water was clear because it wasn't on. He offered a towel to me. I wrapped it around me.

"It's hard when you slip up for the first time. I know, I have done it too. We all have. You have to keep trying, though; it's hard to assimilate to this lifestyle." I shoved the curtain aside.

"I know…" I stepped out of the shower. "But you should be mad at me."

"Bella, being mad at you will not change the fact that they died at your hands. There. I said it." He sighed. "Moving on is your best option."

I looked in the mirror at my shocking red eyes. _He's right you know_.

Yes.

"Yes." I repeated.

**

* * *

**

Ish. I liked the beginning of the chapter, but the end was not my favorite. YES! I know Smeyer gave Bella perfect control, but my Bella is a pretty normal newborn… you know, beside the Wild Power thing. Um…. Sorry about all the switching POV's in this chapter and Alice's vision was in Jessica Stanley's POV.

Drop a review and I'll write the next chapter.


	6. Chapter 5: Anthem of the Angels

This Heart

Summary – Right from the start, Bella Cullen knew that her brand new life as a vampire would not be easy. Her friends are in danger: But from what? They know they are being watched but something is rendering Alice and Edward useless. Then the Volturi begins to get stronger. The power seems to be on their side but with the help of some unlikely characters and long lost friends, the Cullens seem to have a fighting chance in the ultimate war. Or do they?

A/N – I'm sorry that I took a long absence from Fanfiction. I am very determined to finish my stories. So it's been awhile and I have forgotten most of the plot… Help me out?

Disclaimer – I don't own Twilight.

**

* * *

**

5. Anthem of the Angels (Breaking Benjamin)

_Every murder turns on a bright hot light, and a lot of people have to walk out of the shadows. __  
_Albert Maltz

Bella's POV

**

* * *

**_"A neighbor reported that the Swan House was on fire last night, but now a new discovery was made, a shocking and horrific discovery. The human remains of five Forks teen-"_

Edward set the remote down. "I was watching that." I complained.

"It's not going to change anything." Edward argued.

"I know."

We need to stop obsessing over the past. Or at least I do. It happened. No doubt about it. So why am I still sitting here, thinking about it? Any normal vampire would have gotten over it. But I haven't quite gotten the taste, or the smell, or the warmth of the human blood out of my head.

"Whatever Edward. I'm going upstairs to… pretend to sleep or something." I stomped up to the bedroom and flopped on the fluffy and unnecessary bed. I wanted to cry, but just couldn't.

"I know what you're going through…" A soft melodic voice said. I expected to sit up and see Rosalie or Esme standing there, but it was Tanya, which greatly surprised me. She had hardly talked to anyone since the death of her mother and sister, and the kidnapping of her father. She sat on the bed next to me and laughed. "A bed? Edward was always such a strange vampire."

"He used to have just a couch…"

"And then you came…"

Yeah. I'm starting to believe that me showing up wasn't a good idea. Oh, shut up brain. "I guess I changed a lot of things around here."

"Yes. You have." She smiled. "I used to believe Edward would choose me. Then he found his soul mate. I suppose that's a good thing. He was always turning me down."

Edward could have had perfect Tanya? But… But… "But you're so much prettier…" I whispered.

"Oh stop that Bella. My pretty face is nothing but a siren to the human man." She paused thoughtfully. "Bella? It isn't the end of the world."

"Forks is a small town. They will probably erect a memorial for those teenagers. The guilt…"

Tanya sighed. "Denali was an even smaller community. I have been residing there for many decades. My sisters and I have made many mistakes."

"You killed five innocent teenagers by yourself?" I retaliated.

"I was small jewelry store in a close by and populated town. It was near Christmas, and the little store was busy. I was nearly finished with my purchases when a man ran in with a gun. The cashier was the owner of the store, and the store was his pride and joy." She paused.

"He was brave and tried to talk the man down from his crime. The man didn't listen and shot the owner and a few of the customers." She sucked in a quick breath.

I could picture the scene perfectly. The man runs with the money, and the blood calls to a petite, beautiful and strawberry blonde woman.

"Of course I killed that day. I drank until I couldn't drink anymore." Tanya finished.

I didn't know what to say. "That sucks." I finally muttered.

Tanya laughed a strong and genuine laugh. "The point I'm trying to reach here, Bella, is that all vampires go through that uncontrollable newborn state. Vampires aren't completely perfect, though they are pretty darn close." She nudged me. "It's rare for a vampire to not screw up their first few years."

"Carlisle?"

"Well, he's a special case."

"I'm flattered, Tanya." I jumped at the sound of Carlisle's voice. Tanya and Carlisle both laughed at me. "Bella, Jacob is here."

"Thank you for talking to me Tanya." I smiled. "It helped."

"No problem."

I left the room smiling, but I frowned at the sight of Jacob. Every muscle on his shirtless body was tense and covered with water droplets. The rain poured outside. He was frowning and Edward looked stressed.

"What is going on?" I asked immediately. Jacob sighed and Edward pulled me close to his side.

"The red head was back today. We tracked her for hours… Her movements were sporadic, like she was trying to… confuse us. Like she was playing a game of cat and mouse." Jacob frowned. "And then she disappeared, scent and all."

My breath hitched. "So what do we do?" The room was silent after my question.

"We don't know yet…" Alice said, her golden eyes flicking through the future. "I can't make a plan without knowing what is going to happen in the future. I can see Victoria, but only glimpses… She's in Seattle."

"Well, what does this mean?" I asked. I needed some answers.

"It means we fight. The second Alice locks in a specific location, we have to be ready, and spring on them. More patrols, we can't let this stuff slip by us anymore." Jasper glanced at Kate, who had just entered. "We can't let anything or anyone slip by us."

"We are already running enough patrols." Rosalie started.

"And two close friends are dead." Carlisle said. The room echoed with silence after that statement. Kate winced and Tanya looked at her shoes. "We have to take action. This has gotten too far without our intervention."

"What can we do, Doc?" Jacob asked, his eyes trained on Carlisle's eyes. "The pack has been waiting to destroy some vampires."

Carlisle sighed. "Anything yet Alice?"

"She's just walking around Seattle." Alice shook her head. "It's all nonsense." Jasper placed a comforting hand on her shoulder and took over again.

"Wait for Victoria to come to you. Alice will give you a heads up if her decisions change. For now, run patrols. And prepare yourself! This could get ugly, fast. Without the proper mental preparation…" He looked directly at me… "We don't need any more traumatized allies."

"Sounds great, see you later." And with that, Jacob headed to the door.

"Wait! Jake!" I chased after him at a human pace, but he didn't stop. "Jake?" I flew at my full speed, halting him in his path.

"What, Bella." He snapped, avoiding my red eyes.

"What is wrong, Jake?" I asked, feeling heartbroken.

He sighed. "Bella, I don't have time for this. I have to get back to Nadia."

"Please Jake… You won't even look at me… You're scaring me."

He sat on the front step of the porch, resting his forehead on his knees. The rain added fresh drops to his back, and it wasn't long before his shoulders started shaking. I sat beside him and waited. Finally he spoke. "Nadia is pregnant."

I couldn't help but gasp. Jake was frozen at sixteen. "Jake! What happened!"

"Well, duh, I knocked her up!"

"You had sex with her?"

"Bella, your being unfair. You were only 17, as I recall." I shut my mouth because he was right. I was being judgmental, and hypocritical. Jake was a good kid.

"I know… I'm sorry." I hesitated… "Do you have a plan yet?"

"Yeah. Were gonna have the baby and raise it." Jake said.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?

"Positive. I have to go. I'll… call you or talk to you some other time. Or something. Bye Bells." And with that he jumped up and took off running. I watched him until I couldn't see him, or hear him…

So Jake was having a baby. Why did I feel some pang of jealousy? I had never wanted to be a mother, but all of a sudden I wanted to have a child to hold and love. I remembered a faint human memory, the smell of chlorine and lavender, the hot tub, and Rosalie depicting to me the reason she hated vampire life so much.

I was pulled out of the fuzzy memories by the sound of ruffling leaves. I sniffed the air, and found a foreign vampire scent. I jumped up and followed the running footsteps, the rustling leaves.

I burst into a small clearing; the silence rang out. I was on high alert, try to see or hear something. It was deathly silent.

Out of nowhere, the person, or thing, I was pursuing leaped out of the brush and into the clearing. I screamed.

"Oh, it's you." He said. The voice belonged to a tall red eyed vampire I had never seen before. "My how you have grown. A lovely vampire you made." But apparently, this strange man had seen me.

"Who are you?" I asked. The man was wearing minimal clothing. He had black shoulder length dreadlocks and her was smiling.

"I am Laurent, the mate to Irina." He frowned. "May she rest peacefully."

"I don't believe you. Why didn't you come with Tanya and Kate?"

He shook his head. "I was Irina's mate but I wasn't a part of their coven."

"Tell me who you are then."

"I met Carlisle's coven almost 12 years ago. I was with Victoria and James. His coven was playing baseball and we wanted to play too. James took an interest in your blood. He wanted it. But Victoria had a better plan. We were greatly outnumbered, so she suggested we involve the Volturi."

I gasped. "You were the one!" I growled.

"No, no! Let me finish!" I calmed down a motioned for him to continue. "I was despised with James and Victoria's bloodlust. I wanted a better life. So I left them, and weeks later, ran into Carlisle. I apologized for James and Victoria, and asked him if I could join his lifestyle. He refused."

"That's not like Carlisle." I whispered.

"Are you going to keep interrupting me?"

"No." I smiled.

"Instead he told me of the Denali's… And I met Irina. But listen. I know where Eleazer is and I know that James is coming for you. I must speak with Carlisle now!"

"Uh…" That was a lot to process. "Okay, follow me."

We ran together in the darkness. It wasn't too far from our house. Edward was standing on the porch and he was by my side instantly.

"Where have you been!" He shouted. "All of a sudden you disappear!"

"I'm sorry!" He then noticed Laurent, and he pushed me behind him. Edward began growling fiercely. "Edward stop!" Laurent put his hands up in surrender.

"I mean no harm." Laurent said calmly.

"Edward!" Alice screeched!

Everything stopped at once. The snarling, the fear, the confusion. Everyone was focused at once on Alice. Her face was far away into the future and she was terrified. Her body was shaking and she was being supported by Jasper only.

Edward's eyes were also in the future. He wasn't as impacted. Suddenly he snapped into the present, and he pulled me to his side protectively. "What is going on? What does she see?" I finally asked.

"He is coming!" Alice said, her eyes darting around the forest.

"Who?" Jasper asked.

I knew the answer. Edward knew too. Laurent looked defeated.

"James."

Somewhere, off in the distance, a wolf howled into the night.

* * *

I'm sorry for taking a break. I really hope this chapter didn't disappoint you! Thank you all for being a very supportive group of readers!


	7. Chapter 6: Embers

This Heart

Summary – Right from the start, Bella Cullen knew that her brand new life as a vampire would not be easy. Her friends are in danger: But from what? They know they are being watched but something is rendering Alice and Edward useless. Then the Volturi begins to get stronger. The power seems to be on their side but with the help of some unlikely characters and long lost friends, the Cullens seem to have a fighting chance in the ultimate war. Or do they?

A/N – I know it's been forever. Forgive me?

Disclaimer – I don't own Twilight.

* * *

6. Embers (Trans-Siberian Orchestra)

_In peace, sons bury their fathers. In war, fathers bury their sons. _  
**Herodotus**

* * *

Running can feel like freedom. There is wind in your hair, dirt under your feet, and the goal you wish to reach is right in front of you. All you need to do is _push it_. Forget that you can hardly breathe. Forget that something if chasing you. Forget all of your pain, your worries, your heart ache.

Run.

Running can also mean something completely different. Running can feel like terror. When you are running headfirst into a war, you feel the utmost terror.

Do you want to know why dying is so damn scary? It's scary because it is _ordinary_. It can happen at any time. It happens all the time.

Ask yourself: When will it happen to me?

I wish I had been braver. I wish that, many years ago – when there was an itching feeling under my skin that this was _not_ normal – I wish I would have spit in Aro's eye and _run_.

I wish I would have run so fast that my feet barely touched that ground. I wish I would have swum to America and meet Edward and simply lived. Everyone always tells you to live like you are dying. It's a nice policy to live by, I suppose, until you are actually on the verge of dying. Then all you can do is wait for the war to begin.

Did you know that when swans fight they lower their neck, hiss and charge forward? When a swan wins the fight they trumpet in success.

I hope I win. I might even trumpet.

* * *

It was too silent in the forest. Typically you would expect there to be sounds. There should be crickets chirping, frogs croaking and other animals twittering about. Instead they stay silent and lay low. They know a fight is coming. They can feel the tension in the air.

"When?" Emmett demanded like an impatient child waiting to receive desert.

"I…" Alice flickered through vision after vision. "I don't know, he disappeared again!"

James drops down behind Bella, a smile on his face. He came alone, the foolish man. The Cullens whirled around to face him. Edward's face screwed up in confusion. Jasper looked worried, Alice was furious. "Why can't I see you?" She screeched.

"Am I making you… uncomfortable?" His voice was smooth and venomous. He sighed. "So naïve. So helpless."

Emmett moved forward but Carlisle held up a hand. "Why are you alone?" He asked.

"Perhaps I am alone at the moment." He looked thoughtful.

"Enough talking. Lets rip him to shreds." Emmett snarled.

James laughed. "You are quite the amusing family to watch. You should think about investing in curtains. I know a great place in Seattle, Esme, if you would like the address."

A chill ran down my spine. "I was right. You are watching us."

Out of nowhere they leaped on us. I moved to avoid being landed on by a slim 20-something vampire with long black hair. I summoned the power within me and pushed her away with my mind. I desperately searched for Edward in the clearing, but the woman returned. I grabbed her arm and swung her into the nearby tree with such force that the tree splintered apart and fell.

I ripped her head off without half a thought.

I straightened and was about to turn when she heard a hiss in her ear. "Do you really think you are the only one?" James hissed. I whirled around and shoved him away.

"Only what?" I demanded.

He smiled and turned to run, only to be stopped by the enormous figure of Emmett.

I turned to find Edward's figure again. Just as suddenly as the ambush began, the ambush was done. Thankfully my family was intact. And Emmett had killed James, and he was ever gleeful of that fact.

We kicked the body parts into a large pile. "Bella, if you would like to do the honor of burning them." Carlisle gestured to the pile and hugged Esme out of happiness that she was alive and well.

I focused and ignited the pile. Within seconds it was ablaze. We watched it burn, clutching to our mates with dear life. Alice and Jasper simply held one another. Rosalie fussed over Emmett – "Don't you dare leave my side in a fight ever again." She hissed. Esme smiled up at Carlisle as he brushed her hair behind her ear. Edward slid his thumb across my lower lip.

"Are you okay?" He murmured.

"Did you hear what James said to me?" I asked him.

He raised an eyebrow. "Yes. '_Do you really think you are the only one?_'" Edward repeated the sentence perfectly. "I assume he means that they know of there being other Wild Powers."

"He knows?" My brain reeled with a thousand questions. "He is in cahoots with the Volturi!"

"I know." Edward grimaced.

We watched the bodies smolder in front of us. We can never escape the flames. When become a vampire, you burn with pain. While you live a vampire life, you fight the flames in your throat. When you die as a vampire, you burn until you are nothing more than a pile of ash waiting to be scattered in the wind and rain.

The embers slowly simmered out.

* * *

_"Seattle is in turmoil. This is the highest suicide rate ever seen in this city. Police suspect gang members may be involved for the rate is much too high to be caused by one serial killer. In other news, a young teenager named Bree Tanner has gone missing. Police ask anyone who may have seen her to come forward immediately."_

Edward shut the TV off when the newscast was replaced with commercials. The living room was silent.

Jasper looked at his wrist as though he was checking the time. "I fear they are creating an army." He said.

I turned my head in his direction. "An army?"

"Of newborns." Jasper specified.

In a short time my head was spinning with information. I learned about the wars of the South, I learned of Jasper and I understood why he made this assumption.

"And Victoria is creating this army? In Seattle?" I asked in disbelief. Why so close to where we are.

"I think she is merely gaining recruits." Jasper clasped his hands in front of him. "Something tells me that they are here for a specific reason. Perhaps a power is here? Something Aro would find useful."

"Wild Powers." I whispered.

"What?"

"James…" I explained what James said to me. "Either the Volturi has a Wild Power or they know where they are."

"There is more than one?" Emmett looked confused.

"There were four of them last time… Why not there be four now?" I said. "If they have a Wild Power, then why can't we? Let's find them… Somehow! Aro obviously has a way to find them, we can too!"

"Don't you see? Eleazer is how Aro is locating them." Jasper frowned.

I took a deep breath. I guess it all is over at this point. We have no hope left. Once Aro has a Wild Power, he has four powers in one person! And he has a way to find them. If there really is four of them, then he would have three. That's 12 extreme powers!

And what do we have? Me… But what good am I? I could shield them, start some fires and maybe convince Aro to make our deaths less painful.

We are screwed.

Looking around I could tell that they were all thinking the same things. They all had a look on their face that said no hope. I stared at my feet before looking up and examining my family. Mi Familia. La Mia Famiglia. Ma Famille. Ku'u Ohana. And that was about the extent of my language skills.

I had just become one of them, I had just finally belonged here. Now we will all die.

My Husband… A word I had not quite gotten used to saying. Edward. My love. He will die. I will die too. But will it be so bad? At least I won't have to live without him.

Or will I?

Fear raced into my head. What if they kill everyone but me? I am the one Aro wants. He won't kill me. Surely he won't. He will keep me and brainwash me and use me to his advantage. And my love, my dearest treasure that I keep so close to my unbeating heart… he would die. My family would die…

I will have to live without all my loved ones.

And then there is Jacob. Jake… my best friend. He is supposed to become a father and raise a child. There is no way I could possibly convince him to stay out of the massacre for his family's sake. He would die… Kim and Emily, Nadia and an unborn child… they would all lose their loved ones.

Quite simply it was all because of me.

* * *

I sat on the porch outside with Edward. Edward hummed a tune… I recognized it of course, being that it was _my_ lullaby. I would miss his voice. I would miss all of this… even the rain.

Edward sat up. "Someone is approaching." He hissed.

I attuned my senses and heard it too… light footsteps, similar to those of Alice. A young woman walked through the trees and stared at us with familiarity – as if she had known us forever. She was dark skinned and very, very tall… only a few inches shorter than Jacob, if I had to guess. She had short and poofy black hair and large gold hoop earrings. Her clothes were immaculate and she wore no shoes.

Here's the real kicker – her eyes, narrowed in disdain, were bright golden. Another vampire like us.

Edward relaxed beside me. "She is no threat."

"You are the one they call Isabella?" She asked with a heavy accent. It reminded me of Zafrina.

"Yeah?" I said curiously. "Who are you?"

"Names are not important. But you may call me Zykrie." She sighed. "I am here because I am like you. A Wild Power."

My heart stopped – a figure of speech, of course. It couldn't be! Wild Powers don't just walk up to your front door and say _'Hey! I could be the difference between death and life! Nice to meet ya!'_

"You have been alive for much longer than Bella." Edward stated suddenly. "Why?"

"My Mother died in birth. She predicted I would be of much power, so I became of much power." She looked around. "I cannot stay too long."

"You will help us! You will come back and fight, right?" I was practically begging her.

"You have a great destiny, Isabella." She said cryptically. "We are all intertwined and connected, but you are the one who will change everyone's path. Isabella… You will know what you need to do. I must leave."

"Wait! How can I reach you – what if I need your help?" My mind was swimming with possibilities.

_We are all connected. Speak with me freely. _She nodded and I realized that it was not **me** who thought that… it was Zykrie.

_We can talk to each other?_ I asked her, trying to imagine the message sending to her though the air.

She nodded and disappeared.

Perhaps we have a fighting chance after all.

* * *

I am sorry to all fans who have been waiting and waiting for this! Please don't hurt me!


End file.
